Teen Wolf and TVD
by XchloeluvsmusicX
Summary: Scott Mccall has been having nightmares about Klaus, Elena and Caroline and his dreams are about to come true when Allison decides to take the gang to visit her cousin Elena and Jeremy Gilbert in Mystic Falls. I have made spelling mistakes. After you have read this one read my other book Teen Wolf and TVD 2 :D
1. Nightmares

**Teen Wolf and Vampire Diaries Fan fiction**

**Chapter One: Nightmares**

Scott opened his eyes and he was tied up to a chair and material wrapped around his mouth. He tried to break free and couldn't all he could hear was his muffled scream then he looked up. There was another girl tied up she had brown eyes and long brown hair she was trying to break free. But there was one girl tied up she had blond curly hair. Scott was trying to get out instead of anger it was replaced with fear. Then a man came walking in short hair with a short beard he walked over to the girl with long hair and removed the piece of material stopping her scream "so Elena any last words before I begin the ritual?" he said "I will sacrifice myself just please Klaus just let Caroline and Scott go if you don't let them go you can go to hell Scott is just a kid". He turned over to look at Scott and walked over he removed the piece of material Scott was about to scream until he covered his mouth "when I removed my hand you will be quiet or I will make your death slow and painful" he removed his hand "I will make you a deal….instead of me killing you why don't I turn you into a hybrid once the ritual is over and I will just replace a different wolf…..why don't we just turn….Allison instead" said Klaus "IF YOU TOUCH HER I-" Scott was interrupted to Klaus covering his mouth again "so…. What will it be?" "YOU CAN GO TO HELL!" Scott Shouted "fine if that how you want it" Klaus was about to rip his heart out.

Scott opened his eyes and sprung forward in bed and he was panting fast and he felt his chest he turned to see Allison lying beside him waking up she leaded forward and she started kissing his back and neck and said "hey you ok?" "Yeah just a bad dream" he groaned "then same one you have been having "she said while rubbing the back of his neck "yeah…" said Scott "if that Klaus was real I would kick his ass and I would never leave you" she said while kissing him everywhere and both of them lay back down on the bed and Scott cuddled Allison.

"SCOTT WAKE UP" shouted Stiles, Scott slowly opened his eyes and Stiles and Allison were standing "go away" moaned Scott Stiles pulled the bed cover off him and Allison grinned "nice view" said Allison as Scott was only in his underwear "come on we have to get to school" she said and slapped his butt. Scott finally got up and all 3 headed to school. "Didn't sleep much?" asked Stiles "he had that dream again" replied Allison "maybe it means something I mean who is Klaus it was a ritual a Vampire, werewolf and a human….". Lydia came walking over with Jackson "when you get home you need to pack your bags before 5:00pm" said Lydia "why?" asked Scott "don't you remember were visiting my cousin in Mystic Falls" said Allison "what's her name?" asked Stiles Scott knew what Stiles was thinking do you think she will find me attractive? "**Elena**" said Allison Scott's eyes widened as that name was Familiar in his dream that name kept echoing in his head "McCall what the hell are you doing?" asked Jackson "Is he ok?" asked Lydia "he are you ok?" asked Allison Scott got out of his trance "yeah…um I'm fine".

Scott Packed his bags and he heard a car horn beeping he looked out the window and there was Derek in the Driver's seat and Stiles waving madly Scott chuckled and picked up his bag and was about to head for the door then his mum stopped him "be safe ok have a good time" she started to kiss his face all over "mom I'll be fine….I'll be back soon" said Scott looking a bit embarrassed. And Scott headed for the door.

He opened the car door and Jackson and Lydia were in the corner making out and Scott got in the car and sat next to Allison. Then they headed off Scott was a bit tense and kept hearing in his head "_Elena"_ and the image of the girl that was tied to the seat trying to save him and the other girl. Allison saw that Scott was a bit tense and started to kiss his cheek "hey you ok you feel a bit tense….." "I'm ok" said Scott "Maybe you need to relax" said Allison as she started to kiss Scott's neck then Scott lifted her head and kissed her.

Stiles rolled his eyes because now he had to listen to Lydia and Jackson making out and Scott and Allison making out. Stiles started to move around a lot he was switching the radio channels, bouncing his knees and tapping everything he saw and humming random noises. Derek started to tense up "Stiles can you please be quiet?" he said calmly. Stiles still carried on Derek started to tense up even more "STILES!" he shouted "what?" Said Stiles "why don't we all play a game called who is the quietest if you make a noise I will rip your throat out….with my teeth" Stiles kept quiet after a minute Stiles talked again "Derek I need to pee" "can't you just hold it" Derek said through his teeth "no I can't" Stiles started to cross his legs the car slammed forward along with everyone else. Stiles came back into the car after going to the toilet "was that really necessary? I mean you could have waited until we got to mystic falls".

After another hour they arrived a mystic falls they parked outside a small house and they all got out Allison Knocked on the door and opened it was a teenage boy "Jeremy?" said Allison they both hugged each other "I haven't seen you since I was a kid" said Jeremy "you were known as baby Gilbert" "don't call me that…these must be your friends come in I'll go and get Elena" everyone entered the house and sat down in the living room. Jeremy went upstairs to get Elena Scott felt ok until she came down the stairs. It was the girl in his dream that was trying to save him his eyes widened. "Hey Allison…these must me your friends" everyone waved and said hi "Elena this is my boyfriend Scott" Allison said with a grin on her face. Scott shaked her hand "hey I'm Elena Gilbert"…..


	2. who is Klaus?

"Are you ok" asked Elena yeah I'm fine "so let me guess your Stiles" Stiles paused and started to get nervous "yeah…..u…..Hi" Stiles panicked "Your Jackson?" "Pleased to meet you" and he gave her a smile. "Your Lydia and Derek?" they both nodded their heads. "It's so nice to meet you all you still have my friends to meet and my boyfriend Stefan and his Brother Damon…. There isn't any room for all of you so you will be staying at the Salvatore boarding house… if that's ok?" "Yeah that's fine" said Jackson.

**XX at the Salvatore Boarding House XX**

Stefan answered the Door "hey you must be Allison" Said Stefan everyone waved "come in" he said kindly everyone look amazed of how big the house was Elena went to show everyone to their rooms but they didn't notice Scott entering the living room. He saw a guy dressed in black drinking he thought that must be Damon. "Can I help you?" Said Damon Scott turned around "um…. I'm Scott….." He said Nervously "Damon" Scott was looking at the floor and noticed a blood bag "what?" said Damon "are you a Vampire?" asked Scott the next thing he knew he was pushed up against the wall "Listen to me if you want to survive around here I wouldn't go around telling people about me and Stefan and before you say anything yes Elena knows now I would watch your back or I will rip your heart out" he finally let go of Scott. "I could take you down" Damon turned around and laughed at how stupid it sounded "you want a bet?" "Yeah…I do" Scott's eyes glowed yellow and his claws grew and fangs grew "oh not another one" said Damon Scott was about to jump at Damon but grabbed him and pushed him onto the floor. "I am older and a lot stronger than you so if I were you I would not try to pick a fight with me" "DAMON!" Shouted Stefan, Stefan saw that Damon was Strangling Scott "are you crazy?".

"He's a werewolf Stefan" Said Damon "let go of him he's just a kid" Elena came running over and said "what's going on?" "Who's Klaus?" said Scott "how do you know?" asked Stefan "every night I have been getting dreams that I'm in a ritual with a guy named Klaus and girl called Caroline and you…..and he rips my heat out then I wake up thinking it must mean something".

"He's a hybrid half vampire and half werewolf" said Damon

I know this Chapter wasn't very good but I hoped you liked it now it has involved some of the vampire diaries characters :D


	3. he's come for Scott

"You need to Stay away from him he wants Elena" said Stefan

"Why, why does he want you?" replied Scott

"She's the doppelganger and to make his hybrids he wants her blood he done the ritual once and killed a werewolf, vampire and her but we brought Elena back to life." Said Damon

"You need to keep a low identity if he finds out that there are 3 new werewolves' in Mystic Falls his wold come after You, Derek and Jackson" said Elena

"How do you know about Derek and Jackson?" asked Scott

"We heard about your pack and Derek is the alpha" said Stefan

**XX LATER THAT NIGHT XX**

Allison was lying next to Scott in bed Scott started moving side to side and whimpering and shaking Allison knew he was having that dream again. She cuddled Scott and whispered into his ear "it's alright your safe were all here Klaus isn't going to hurt you, you have me, Stiles, Derek, Jackson and Lydia, Elena, Stefan and Damon". Scott stopped shaking and whimpering and moving around and calmed down and Allison kissed him.

Meanwhile Stiles, Derek and Jackson were in the Mystic Grill. Caroline and Bonnie were sitting at a table "Caroline check out the guys over there they look cute" said Bonnie Caroline walked over and introduced herself "hi I'm Caroline you must be Elena's friends" "I'm Jackson this is Derek and Stiles" said Jackson "hey Stiles" said Caroline cheerfully "h…..h…h….hi" said Stiles nervously "Stiles gets nervous around women" said Derek "me and Bonnie need to talk to you" said Caroline they all walked over to the table and sat down. "I'm Bonnie listen we need your help there's this person called Klaus has come back and he could kill us all I have tried to channel to your friend Scott by dream" "so you're the one who has been giving him nightmares?" said Stiles "I know what you two are and what Scott is but if we team up together we can get rid of Klaus".

**XX AT THE SALVATORE HOUSE XX**

Lydia was walking downstairs when she heard something wind blew past her. She turned around and wind blew past her again "_Lydia oh Lydia"_ she heard then something when behind her.

Scott and Allison woke up to a blood curdling Scream. Stefan heard something and started walking "Stefan what is it?" asked Elena "it's Lydia" Stefan and Damon Ran down Stefan entered the room to Lydia crying on the floor "Lydia what's wrong?" asked Stefan "a….a…a guy…..named…..Klaus" and she carried on crying Stefan when to get up but was stopped by Lydia grabbing his arm "please don't leave me" she cried Stefan saw that he bit into her neck "Damon get me some towels and water Elena, Allison go with him". He hugged Lydia and said "it's ok…did he say anything?" "he knows what Scott is he has never seen a werewolf like that before he's gone to get him"

Scott woke up tied to a chair with material tied across his mouth then a girl walked in with blond hair but it wasn't the girl in his dream "we haven't officially met my name's Rebekah"

I hope you liked this chapter :D


	4. Scott and Rebekah

Rebekah walked Closer to Scott and kneeled down to remove the material "now I will take this off If you don't scream" she removed it and looked at Scott "have you come to kill me?" said Scott Rebekah laughed for a second and said "of course not why would I kill someone with such a baby face like yours". Rebekah moved Scott's head up and said "who would think someone with such a baby face could turn into a monster" "what exactly do you want with me?" asked Scott.

"Well I heard you have got a girlfriend" her lips got closer to Scott's "if I were her I would want you…..all the time" she moved her lips away and walked out the room.

There were 3 different cars outside one had Stefan, Damon, Elena, Jeremy, Allison. Another one had Derek, Lydia and Jackson and the last one had Bonnie, Caroline and Stiles. "I'm going in" said Jeremy "no you're not" said Damon Stiles and Caroline walked in and so did Damon.

Scott was sat in the chair and Allison walked over "Scott I'm going to get you out ok" she untied Scott and said "I love you Scott…."

The Scott woke up "someone has been doing that to you, you know messing with your head filling you with that horrible dream "you Bitch" said Scott "ahhhhhhhhhh" shouted Rebekah as she headed to the floor it was Bonnie and Stiles and Damon they untied him and walked out as Rebekah was on the floor in pain until Bonnie stopped.

**XX AT THE SALVATORE HOUSE XX**

"Scott I need to talk to you" said Bonnie

"How did you do that?" asked Scott

"I'm a witch I have be channelling you for days in your dreams because we need your help to stop Klaus" replied Bonnie

"so you were the one who gave me nightmares" said Scott angrily

"I know and I'm sorry there wouldn't have been any way of telling you Elena is in Danger and we need your help" said Bonnie

Thanks for reading this Chapter hope you like please write a review of what you think of the book so far I am dying to know what you think of it :D


	5. Ester

"Why did Rebekah go for Scott?" asked Caroline

"Maybe she wanted some wolf love" said Stiles grinning

"Oh shut up Stiles" said Caroline

"Just trying to lighten the mood" Stiles muttered under his breath

"It could be number one she was going to kill him and saw him as a threat or two she was going to take him to Klaus to make Hybrids" said Jeremy

"Then how come Lydia said it was Klaus?" asked Stefan

"It could have been another one of his family members pretending to be Klaus and used Lydia as a distraction for us so Rebekah can get Scott" said Jeremy.

**X IN SCOTT AND ALLISONS ROOM X**

"You ok?" asked Allison

"I'm fine just a little shaken" replied Scott

"I didn't know this was going to happen if I knew I wouldn't of came here in the first place" said Allison putting her head in her hands Scott moved over and lifted her head "Allison look at me, I'm fine I'm still here but next time I'm going to be more aware now I know that Klaus is back" and he kissed her.

Jackson was walking through the woods then he spotted a cave he slowly walked in he heard someone walking around "hello…is anyone here?" he said sounding worried then a girl came walking out it was Elena so he thought. "Elena?" he said "my name is Katharine" she said "you're the doppelganger" he said "oooh someone knows there history….listen I have heard about your friend" said Katharine Jackson look a bit concerned "which one?" "Well Derek the alpha and Scott the young adorable looking teenager that turns into a wolf when he's angry or on a full moon" Said Katharine with a smirk on her face. "What do you want with them?" asked Jackson. "I'd like to meet Derek or Scott because maybe he could help me destroy Klaus" Katharine with a devious look on her face.

"I won't be able to bring Derek but I can bring Scott" said Jackson

"Good….now go away" said Katherine

**X NEXT DAY X**

Allison woke up and saw that Scott was still asleep she leaned over and kissed his lips his eyes started to flutter open "good morning did you sleep well?" asked Allison. "Probably the best sleep I have had in days" said Scott and kissed Allison "we have to get up were going to Mystic High" "why?" asked Scott "because Mr Saltzman aka Alaric might have some weapons to help destroy Klaus".

**X AT SCHOOL X**

Scott, Allison, Stiles, Caroline, Elena, Jackson and the Salvatore brothers headed to history class to speak to Alaric. "Hey this must be the new members to the gang…. I done some research and there is this massive coffin and whatever is in there can help us destroy Klaus" said Alaric "then what does Klaus want with me?" asked Scott "my class are coming in we will speak after the lesson" the class entered and everyone sat down. "Stefan is Lydia ok after last night" asked Elena "she seems ok but I'm not so sure" replied Stefan.

Lydia looked around and everyone was looking at her she was getting confused of why everyone was looking at her. She fell off her chair and the classroom disappeared and she was in the woods she saw a coffin. She slowly walked over to the coffin and tried to open in. "I figured out how to open it" said a voice she turned around and it was Klaus "have you" and he went over to bite her Lydia screamed and everywhere went black. She opened her eyes and she was in a coffin she screamed and said "I'M IN HERE HELP ME!" the coffin opened and there was Bonnie standing there with Scott and Elena and Stefan and Stiles.

She opened her eyes and she was standing at the board crying "are you ok?" asked Alaric "next time write you answers in English" she looked and it said "_retsE_" and went to sit down. "what is that greek?" said Scott "what does it mean?" asked Stefan Stiles took a picture "erm guys I think it is English look" he switched the picture around and it said "Ester"

Thanks I hope you like this chapter byes I did use parts from the vampire diaries and Teen wolf and Bonnie's dream I also thought it suits Lydia too but please write a review about what you think of the story I haven't had one yet and I'm dying to know what you guys think of the story :D


	6. Tomb

After lesson Stefan ran over to Lydia "are you ok what happened?" "I saw something…." Said Lydia

"What did you see" said Stefan

"A coffin and you, Bonnie, Elena and Scott were standing there"

Stefan was about to walk off until Lydia grabbed him "Stefan?"

Stefan turned around "yeah" "thank you" she said Stefan smiled and went to See Elena and Damon.

**X IN THE WOODS X**

"So why did Elena want to see me?" asked Scott

"Erm….she knows were the coffins are" said Jackson

They entered the cave and Katharine was standing there waiting for Scott.

"Elena so what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" asked Scott

Katharine done a quick laugh and said "he didn't tell you...my name is Katharine Elena is my doppelganger"

"What do you want me for?" asked Scott

"Well from what I have heard you're looking for the coffin sine I happened to be walking around here I thought I might help you but I want something in return"

"What?" asked Scott

"Elena's Necklace so I can get out of Mystic falls without being undetected by Klaus" she said

"Fine" said Scott

Scott headed to Elena's house he spotted a necklace on her pillow he picked it up and headed back to the tomb were Katharine was standing there she was standing with the coffins

"I'm only helping you because I want Klaus dead as much as everyone does did Elena tell you he killed her aunt Jenna and my family now give me the necklace" she demanded .Scott handed over the necklace and followed Katharine as soon as they were out of Mystic Falls Katharine handed over the Necklace and said "if I were you I would keep an eye on Derek if Klaus finds out there is another Alfa and be careful with Allison" and she got in a car and headed out of Mystic Falls.

**X AT THE GILBERT HOUSE X**

"Where have you been?" asked Derek in a threating voice "is that my necklace?" asked Elena "listen I went to Katharine and she knew were the coffins were there in the tomb"

I hope you like this chapter I know I keep asking this but I REALLY WANT SOMEONE TO WRITE A REVIEW ON MY STORY I REALLY WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK X

The neck chapter is going to be kind of chemistry couples like Stiles/Derek Stiles/Caroline Stefan/Elena Stefan/Lydia :D


	7. Chemistry

"Ok we need to find a way to get the coffin open" said Damon

"I have a plan tomorrow Elena, Scott, Damon and Allison will team up together to try and find out any research about their family history Jackson and Jeremy you're coming with me to help me find my mom because she could help us get it open Derek, Stiles and Caroline I need you to go to the school Alaric will meet you he might be able to get some research. Stefan I want you to spend a day with Lydia to try and find out what she saw in the class room because she seems to be more close to you than anyone else" said Bonnie confidently

**X THE NEXT DAY X**

Jeremy, Jackson and Bonnie were sat at Elena's kitchen table looking at profiles of people called Abby Bennett they kept on searching through until Jeremy said "is this her?" there it was Bonnie looked at the photo of her mum and looked at it "yeah that's her" "but were does she live?" Jackson asked "that's what I'm going to find out"

**X WITH DAMON, ELENA, SCOTT AND ALLISON X**

"Were exactly are we going to find anything out about the original family?" asked Elena "wait a minute when Katharine showed me the coffins I saw these drawing on the walls" said Scott "well lets go" said Allison they all headed to the tomb and there they saw it drawings all over the wall Scott and Allison walked through but Damon was stopped "so you still don't like me" witches from the other side were stopping him from going any closer "you two go through I'll stay with Damon" said Elena.

**X WITH DEREK, STILES AND CAROLINE X**

"Hey" said Alaric they all walked in "Bonnie said you have some information about Klaus and the originals" said Derek "I looked were the coffins were and found these" he showed them picture of the drawings that Damon, Elena, Scott and Allison saw "it tells a story of how they turned into vampires then I saw this I thought it looked a bit similar by any chance do you have Elena's necklace with you?" asked Alaric "I have it in my car Stiles will you come with me?" asked Caroline "u…umm….ye…yeah sure" said Stiles

**X WITH STEFAN AND LYDIA X**

Stefan was sat at the Salvatore house with Lydia "what was it you wanted to ask me?" said Lydia "I was wondering in the class room what did you see again?" asked Stefan "I was in the coffin and you Stiles, Scott, Elena and Bonnie was standing there…why anyway?" asked Lydia "Just asking….um I was just worried about you, you looked a bit upset" said Stefan kindly "what is it like….being a vampire?" asked Lydia "it's good but bad the good thing is you can run faster and almost hear everything and you can be who you want" "and the bad things?" "Well you have the urge to drink blood every day….Damon drinks blood anyway I don't that's not the way I live….if I drink blood it takes over me" said Stefan. "Do you want to know….what I live through every day on prom night I was attacked my Derek's cousin who used to be the Alpha and now it haunts me every day". Stefan looked at Lydia like he felt sorry for her "and Jackson he never pays attention to me not any more he looks at Allison different than he does with me to him I'm probably just a backup just in case he does ask Allison out and she rejects him because she loves Scott too much…but your different than Jackson your more kind and you're the one I can talk to when I'm upset about something…" Stefan just looked at her. Stefan gave her a friendly kiss on the cheek "I'll go and get you something to eat" Stefan was about to get up and walk away until Lydia grabbed his arm and pulled him and she kissed him…..

**X WITH STILES AND CAROLINE X**

"Soooooo have you ever had a boyfriend?" asked Stiles Caroline turned around to look at him and tiled her head sounding confused "just making conversation" said Stiles. "yes I have three Damon, Matt and Tyler" said Caroline "who's Tyler?" asked Stiles "he used to be a Jerk until he became a werewolf he learned he needed to stop being a jerk and when I started to go out with him Klaus turned him into a Hybrid and he was sired my him so I broke up with him and now he's with Klaus…what about you?" Said Caroline "none" replied Stiles "none at all so you have never been kissed by a girl" said Caroline shocked Caroline walked closer to Stiles and said "do you wish you kissed someone?" "I wish but no one would be interested with me" said Stiles a bit nervous "here" she said and Kissed him. Stiles looked at her shocked "your first kiss you'll thank me later" and she walked off Stiles done a celebration dance "I can see that you know" said Caroline and Stiles stopped and Caught up with her.

I hoped you liked this Chapter on the next Chapter there will be a Sterek bit in the next Chapter there will be a bit Lifan (Stefan and Lydia) and of course Delena if you want any of the characters to kiss of become a couple write a review in this chapter and write what you think about the couples or what characters you want me to put together and I might add it into the storyline :D


	8. Family Buisness

**X LYDIA AND STEFAN X**

"I'm so sorry…." Said Lydia

"It's ok let's just pretend that didn't happen" said Stefan

"I really am sorry" said Lydia again

"Its fine you were just upset ….hey why don't we get something to eat at the Mystic Grill" said Stefan

Lydia smiled and they both headed for the door.

**X WITH BONNIE, JEREMY AND JACKSON X**

"This is the place" said Jackson as they stopped outside a farm they all got out the car and knocked on the door. A woman answered "mom?" said Bonnie. After they went in the house "I want to help you but I can't but you can do this yourself" said Abby "how?" asked Jackson "here" she showed bonnie her spell book "you need a drop of blood from a Vampire, werewolf, werewolf Alpha, human and the doppelganger and any other supernatural being you know of".

**X WITH SCOTT, ALLISON, DAMON AND ELENA X**

"So…heard from Stefan?" asked Elena trying to make conversation

"Nope not yet…. Elena when I was dying how come you kissed me?" asked Damon

"Maybe because I care….. it must be hard being a vampire trying to control you first form blood" said Elena

"Not for me just for Stefan….he needs human blood Elena…..do you still care about me?" said Damon

"of course I care about you even though you can be an ass of course I do Damon" said Elena as her lips got closer to Damon's then Damon's phone rang "it's Bonnie"

Scott and Allison walked out "what's going on?" asked Allison

"Bonnie said she has figured out how to get the coffin open and we need to get everyone together here" said Damon.

**X AFTER EVERYONE TURNED UP AT THE TOMB X**

Bonnie opened the spell book and an empty glass and a knife

"So what are you exactly going to do?" asked Stiles

"Give me your hand" said Bonnie Stiles put his hand out looking a bit worried "ahhhhhhhhh!" screamed Stiles and bonnie pricked his finger then she dropped a drop of his blood into the empty glass. "Scott you next" Scott slowly put his hand out "this will hurt a little" said Bonnie kindly she held Scott's hand Scott whistled air through his teeth at she pricked his finger and squeezed his finger over the glass with Stiles blood. "Derek pass your hand" Derek passed his hand and he made no fuss as Bonnie pricked his finger and squeezed it over the glass "now I need a drop of vampire blood anyone" she said as she looked at Stefan, Damon and Caroline Stefan put out his hand and Bonnie pricked it and dropped his blood in then he done it to Elena as well. "I don't know any other supernatural being apart from a hybrid but Tyler is not here "what about Jackson he used to be a kanima like a weird lizard thing" said Stiles "you may not be one anymore but there will be some of the kanima's blood in your system" Jackson passed his hand and Bonnie did the same like she did with everyone else. Stefan and Damon left as they had been made to have dinner with Klaus and Elijah Bonnie started chanting Everyone let out gasp as the coffin opened.

**X WITH STEFAN, DAMON, KALUS AND ELIJAH X**

"here's the Salavtors" said Klaus

"listen I only came to make an agreement not have dinner" said Stefan

"well i would sit down or i will shove my hand down your throat and rip your insides out" said Klaus threating

Stefan, Damon, Klaus and Elijah sat down and sat and ate "so Stefan were's the lovely Elena tonight?" asked Elijah "she's with Bonnie and Caroline" said Stefan. After they ate Damon said "well lets come to this agreement" Klaus put his glass of wine down and said "you know what I think I think Elena needs to get rid of you lot and Settle down with someone else maybe that nice blond fellow whats his name again?" "Matt Donaven?" said Damon "Seriously" both the Salvatore brother said "or Scott..." said Klaus. They both looked at him "you think I didd'nt know about Scott and what he is" "well how about youm leave Elena here were she lives and leave us in peace?" said Stefan. "I have a better offer i'm not leaving without Elena so how about I take Elena and wait for it...Scott so he can help me create werewolfs and i can use Elena's blood to make hybrids for the werewolf's Scott has turned" said Klaus confidently. "i'm sorry Klaus no deal" said Damon then Elijah walked in "Elijah what are you doing?" "were are your manners brother you forgot dessert" and he showed the daggers. then out came Rebakah that he had staked after she let Scott get away then Kol than Finn.

"you can leave this is Family buisness" said Elijah...


	9. please join the Mickhelsons

"i like what you have done with the place nick" said Rebekah as she grabbed a varse and threw it across the room "this was what we was suppose to call home" said Klaus "well were leaving you" said Kol. Then they heard someone enter the room they all turned around and it was ther mother Esther "Niklaus i'm here to re-untite our family".

**X WITH ELENA X**

The next day Elena heard a knock on the door and she opened it and there was a letter. There was also 7 letters at the salvatore house they all opened it as it had there names on the envalope and it said:

_"Please join the Micklesons at 7 0 clock for champaine, cocktails and celerbration and wear formal and bring a date"_

"who are the micklesons?" asked Allison "its Klaus" said Scott

**X LATER ON X**

All the boys were in a tuxedo and Allison was wearing a long Blue dress which was cut down the side so you can see her leg and her hair was long and wavy Lydia was wearing a pink gown which was glitterd and Elena wore a black dress which glissened in the night as they were all ready to go.

**X AT THE BALL X**

As they entered the room was full of people dancing and laughting and everyone split up Scott turned around to see Rebekah "we need to stop meeting like this Scott" she said with a smirk "why did you kidnap me anyway?" asked Scott with a growl "Klaus wants you he wants to make hybrids knowing he can make more werewolfs just by you biting them" said Rebekah. "I would like to show you something" said Rebekah and Scott followed her. Scott turned around and Kol grabbed him.

**X WITH ALLISON X**

Allison turned around and there was Klaus "hello Allison" said Klaus "care for a dance?" he asked "no" said Allison straight away "and why not?" asked Klaus "you got your sister to kidnap Scott I don't dance with people who kidnap my boyfriend" she said and walked away he grabbed her arm "LET GO" she said "whats my mother up to?" he asked in a threating voice "why not ask her yourself!" she said and walked away.


	10. Compelled

_quick note sorry i havent updated a while I havent been reeling very well but here's the next part :D_

Bonnie was staning there about to grab a glass of wine then some man walked up to her "Finn Mickleson, my mother would like to see you" Bonnie walked up the stairs and headed to Esthers room.

"you must be Bonnie Bennett please come in" she said kindly Bonnie walked in slowly and asked "you wanted to speak to me?" "yes my family think i'm hear to celebrate out get together but actually i have gathered them all together to make a trap for Klaus I have used your friend Scott and Elena as bait, Klaus has figured out that i'm up to something so now as we speak he has Scott and Elena I need you, Stiles and the rest of your gang to help me".

"SCOTT, SCOTT WERE ARE YOU?" shouted Allison Stefan ran up to Allison and said "whats wrong?" "I can't find Scott and I think Klaus has him" said Allison tearfully "I think hes got him and Elena"

**X WITH SCOTT X**

Scott opened his eyes and saw Elena tied up to a chair and her blood being drained and Stiles as well Klaus walked over to Elena and Stiles to change the blood bag "LET THEM GO!" Scott Shouted "inside voices please" said Klaus A guy walked past and look at Elena inncoently "Tyler" said Elena "what are you doing?" asked Klaus "your suppose to be getting more bags" Tyler turned around with anger and said "I'M NOT YOUR LITTLE BITCH ANYMORE" "SCOTT!" shouted Allison "look its your sweet girlfriend how sweet I can't have you thinking about her when i take you with me" he said Klaus walked up to Scott and grabbed his face so he was facing him "please don't do this" Scott cried "you will forget about Allison and everything you did with her" Klaus Compelled him as a tear ran down Scott's cheek...

_its coming to the end of the story but don't worry this isent the last chapter and when i finish the last chapter I will be writing another book but please write what you think about this chapter :D_


	11. I HATE YOU

_Note:I will be writing another Teen Wolf and TVD story soon :D and the next one insted of Klaus its about Alaric on a killing_ spree_ and he goes after Scott if you want wrie a review of what the think of this story and you can write any ideas you have for my next story :D_

**CONTINUED:**

X WITH SCOTT X

I opened my eyes and there was klaus standing there and said "hello Scott" as he had an eveil smirk on his face "were's Stiles and Elena?" he said Klaus kneeled down and said "Elena is with me right now, listen I want you to come with me on a little trip and I will let you bring one person with you and I prominse they wont get hurt" he said with a smirk Scott thought who would be most in danger "Stiles" he said "ok i'll go and get Stiles".

_Derek walked over and started at Scott "Derek?" said Scott "Derek why am I here i'm scared" Derek still stood there "DEREK LISTEN TO ME!" Shouted Scott. Scott walked over and went to scratch him and he diserpeared what Scott didn't know he was halusanating._

"Scott Scott" and Scott went back into reality and it was Klaus he was grabbing Stiles "Scott" said Stiles.

**X WITH ALLISON X**

Allison saw Bonnie walk by and Allison grabbed her and placed her up against the wall "I HATE YOU!" She shouted "Allison Calm down!" said Bonnie "IF IT WEARNT FOR YOU GIVING SCOTT THEM DREAMS...GETTING HIM INVOLVED HE WOULDENT BE COMPELLED BY KLAUS TO FORGET ABOUT ME!" Allison broke into tears. Bonnie stopped and realised what she had done...

**X AUTHOR NOTEX**

**THANKS FOR READING THIS CHAPTER I HOPE YOU LIKE IT PLEASE LIKE MY FACEBOOK FAN PAGE**

** VampireDiariesTeenWolfFans?ref=hl**

**AND I WILL POST UPDATES OF WHEN THE NEXT CHAPTER IS PUBLISHED AND YOU CAN WRITE WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT THE STORY SO FAR AND YOU CAN WRITE YOUR IDEAS SO PLEASE LIKE MY FAN PAGE IT WOULD MEAN SO MUCH TO ME :D**


	12. Well I did Save you

AUTHOR NOTE:

PLEASE LIKE MY FACEBOOK PAGE- Vampire Diaries + Teen Wolf fans

Scott, Klaus and Stiles had be walking for days they they came across a bunch of people that had been partying and were drunk Stiles, Scott and Klaus walked over "hey its 3 hot guys come and join us!" one of them shouted "have you met my friend Scott?" Klaus said and Scott's eyes glowed Yellow and his claws grew and so did his teeth. And he started attacking them Stiles ran over and grabbed him "SCOTT STOP IT!" Scott growled and scratched him once he saw what he had done he went back to normal and saw all the dead bodys around him and the hurt Stiles he looked disgusted and he ran off.

Klaus had a smirk on his face and Stiles said "WHY ARE YOU DONING THIS TO HIM?!" he said with an angry face "oh Stiles i'm only helping him let his inner wolf out" said Klaus. "why...why when Allison is the only thing that makes him happy you make him forget about her" Stiles said with disgust.

**X WITH ALLISON, BONNIE, ELENA AND CAROLINE X**

"this is all my fault" said Bonnie "we need to help him Klaus let me go and i saw him he looked scared and confused" said Elena Allison looked at Bonnie with disgust "look Allison I am sorry for getting Scott involed but I think i can help him start to remeber you...get somethin gof Scott's and Allison i need a drop of your blood. Caroline ran back in and got a photo of Scott and Allison Bonnie pricked Allison's finger and placed it on the picture and chanted

**X WITH SCOTT AND STILES X**

"SCOTT WAIT UP!" Shouted Stiles Scott stopped so Stiles could catch up "i'm sorry Stiles...I'm scared and I want to go home" said Scott Stiles looked at him with a face of forgiveness a tear started to fall down Scott's face "you ok?" asked Stiles "I...I...I feel like I have lost someone so special but I don't know who" Scott cried. "quit your winging we have to move" said Klaus. a couple of minuits later they came across a bar and they all entered they sat at the bar "waitress...3 shots of taquila" the waiteress nodded her head and put out 3 shot glasses and poured taquila he pushed one to Scott and Scott looked at him evily "nope then...well more for me you should thank me well i did save you once" Scott paused and said "what do you mean" "well you did have a step dad who beat the shit out of you and your mum and I saved you" "I don't remeber" he said "because I compelled you to forget". "Besides its what faters do to protect there sons" said Klaus and drank the two shots of Taquilia Scott looked confused as what he ment by that...

_Thanks for reading this chapter as you can see were the story line is going i took an idea of one of the readers but please like my facebook page Vampire Diaries + Teen Wolf fans :D I will be posting a new chapter tomorrow_


	13. Hallusantaion

It was Night time and Allison was sleeping tossing and turning then Scott's head hovered above trying to kiss her then he moved over and kissed her neck. Allison woke up and realised she was dreaming.

They Next day the gang met and decided to come up with a plan "Esther taught me this spell that could be strong enough to kill Klaus and any one that stops him" said Bonnie "But were are we going to find him" said Elena "I might be able to help" Rebekah said as she entered the room. "How would you know were they are?" said Damon "Because he told us" said Kol.

"So whats the plan?" asked Stefan "Rebekah, Kol, the salvatore brothers and Allison will track Klaus down and me and Jeremy and the rest will stay at home I will use Jeremy as a sacrifice as soon as you put your hand on someone's heart I will get a connection and they will die" said Bonnie everyone Nodded and went off.

**X WITH SCOTT, KLAUS AND STILES X**

"What did you mean by that's what fathers do?" said Scott "When I was younger I used to look after you like I was your father" said Klaus "Guys look" said Stiles as Rebekah and Kol walked over and The salvatore brothers and Allison "who's the girl?" said Scott to Stiles "beliveve me Scott its someone you care about" said Stiles and they all started to fight then Rebekah pushed Scott against the wall and put her hand on Scott's heart Scott screamed.

"I have a connection with someone" said Bonnie as she started chanting

"REBEKAH STOP IT YOUR KILLING HIM!" Shouted Allison as she ran over to Stop Rebekah but Rebekah wouldent move and Scott was Screaming and a tear fell down his cheek. Damon knocked her out the way so she fell to the floor and so did Scott then Stefan put his hand on Klaus's heart and looked into his eyes like he was apologizing. Klaus went crooked like a dead vampire and fell to the floor. Scott started to hallusanate

_IN SCOTT'S HALLUSANTION_

_Scott walked in the woods and there was Allison she just stood there and so was Derek "Derek...Derek whats happening...DEREK LISTEN TO ME" and his claw scratched Derek and he diserpeared and there was the girl and she whispered "Remember Scott" then he had a visison of a man abusing him every punch ecoed and felt like a brick was hitting him. He went knock out and he woke up and he was in the woods and there was Klaus "were am I?" Scott asked "Its ok your step father will never hit you again actually you will never see him again" Scott started to cry and Klaus put a finger to his mouth and said "shhhhh its ok" then he looked into his eyes and said "You will forget about your stepfather and what he did to you and you will forget that you met me until another time and when you wake up you will be in your room". Then Scott started to have visisons of Allison "Scott...Scott" he heared_

"SCOTT, SCOTT SCOTT BABY WAKE UP PLEASE!" Shouted Allison and he woke up and Allison looked into his eyes "Allison is that you" Allison burst into tears and hugged him tight then Scott went to cough and coughed up Blood and Allison looked at him with fear...

_**Thanks for reading this the next chapter is the last chapter of the story then i'm bringing out another book called Teen Wolf and TVD 2 :D**_


	14. Last Chapter

_**Author Note: I'd just like to say thank you so much for reading this fanfiction about 1,122 people maybe more have read this story maybe more for some people that might not be a lot but to me its alot and my story had been added to fravriouts by people.**_

Scott Coughted and more blood came out "Whats happening to him?" asked Allison "because of Rebekah Scott's Dying" said Stefan "What No...no please no I have only just got him back please there must be something you can do" cried Allison. Kol Looked at the 16 year old that was dying because of his sister then he walked up to Scott. He lay Scott on his lap and he bit into is own wrist so he drew blood he put it over Scott's mouth and said "drink...have at it" Allison looked confused "Vampire blood can heal a human and a werewolf as long as he is in human form" said Kol as Scott was drinking his blood and moaned as the blood was healing him as he was drinking. Then Kol moved his wrist and it healed quickly and he ran off to catch up with Rebekah.

Allison hugged him tight and Scott said "you might want to lousen the grip your hurting me" "oops sorry" said Allison as she wiped the blood off his mouth and kissed him. "I know youse have reunited but please get a room" said Stiles.

**X WHEN THEY GOT BACK TO THE GILBERT HOUSE X**

Scott, Allison, Stiles, Stefan and Damon walked into the kitchen as everyone was releaved that they got Scott and Stiles back. "What are we going to do about Klaus?" asked Elena "Esther said as long as you dont feed him blood he wont wake up" said Bonnie Derek walked over and hugged Stiles "good to see you too buddy" said Stiles.

**X ABOUT TO GET IN THE CAR X**

Lydia was about to get in the car and said to Stefan "thanks for being there for me" and kissed his cheek and Stefan blushed a little then Jackson got in and said "see you soon". Then Allison got in the car and said "see you soon cosin" Elena smiled and said "See you soon" "see you soon" said Jeremy. Then Derek got in the car then Stiles was about to get in and Caroline grabbed him and kissed him and he blushed "see you soon Stiles" and she blew a kiss to him the Bonnie kissed his cheek and he blushed even more and he got in the car then Scott was about to get in and Damon grabbed him and said "Sorry about when we first me" "Is Damon Salvatore actually apolgising to my?" said Scott "Don't push you luck" he said "Scott...Thanks" said Bonnie and she kissed his cheek and Scott blushed and Allison giggled as he got in the car. and they drove off and they all waved goodbye Scott looked out the window and there was Esther she gave him kind of an Evil look "I don't like supernatural things like you Scott believe me...I...WILL...GET...YOU" she whispered Scott looked shocked "Scott whats wrong?" asked Allison "Its Esther"

**TO BE CONTINUED**

_**IN THE NEXT BOOK I WILL BE DOING TEEN WOLF AND TVD 2 PLEASE LIKE MY FACEBOOK PAGE VAMPIRE DIARIES + TEEN WOLF FANS AS I WILL BE DOING A COMPERTITION FOR A NEW BOOK COVER FOR THE NEXT BOOK PLEASE LIKE MY FACEBOOK PAGE AND I WILL PUT UP A POST OF THE COMPERTITION IN MORE DETAIL THE WINNER WILL HAVE THERE BOOK COVER FOR MY NEW BOOK :D**_


End file.
